


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 7

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 6 was "Praise-kink" - With Lup spending the rest of the cycle in her lich form, deprived of touching her boy, she's gonna do what she can to make sure Barry feels good.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 7

Lup was still so pissed that she’d died. At least the elf trophy hunters had hit her instead of Taako. He’d had warning enough to hold them off while she rose from her body. She’d arisen in her lich form and torn the fuckers apart.

But she and Barry had only had a few months together this cycle after  _he’d_  died early last cycle. It wasn’t fair.

At least Taako was still alive, she reminded herself. If things had been different it could have been both of them out for the whole rest of the cycle. Being spectral wasn’t so bad when she put it in that perspective.

She really wanted to be able to fuck her boyfriend, though.

Well, all last year Barry had done his best to help her get off without his body. She could do the same.

He took off his jeans and draped them over the back of the chair with his IPRE robe. He turned the light out and got into bed. She knew he wasn’t planning on anything happening but she had other ideas.

“Babe?”

“Yeah, Lup?”

“Can you take those boxers off for me?”

Barry turned towards where she hovered. “Yeah?” he asked, voice unsure.

“Mmmhmm, I’d like that.”

He shifted on the bed, lifting his hips to push the boxers down then working his legs out of them. He dropped them to the floor. Lup could see he was already half hard just from her suggestion and the idea of what she wanted.

“I like to see you, babe. Can you touch yourself for me?”

Wordlessly his hand reached to stroke himself, moving slowly and angling himself for her to see.

“That’s good, babe. You’re so good. Are you gonna put on a show for me? So I can see you make yourself feel good?”

“Of course, Lup, if that’s what you want.”

“I do, Bear. I like watching you, especially when I can’t be the one doing the touching. I love seeing your hard cock, love how you listen to me and your whole body reacts. You look so good touching yourself for me.”

He made a noise that surprised her. “Do you like that?” she asked. “Like hearing me tell you that?”

On the bed, Barry nodded. The hand stroking himself had picked up speed.

“Well, I like seeing you enjoy it. You’re so good, babe. And you’re so hard for me, too. I wish I could touch you, show you how much I enjoy your body, too. But I like watching you like this.”

Even in the low light she could tell his face and chest was flushing red as he worked his hand over his cock.

“I want to see you come, okay? You look so good, babe. So hard for me. I like seeing you come, seeing your face change when you lose it for me. I love how responsive you are even just for my voice.”

She could tell he was close now.

“Can you come for me, babe?” she asked. Then she repeated it without the question. “Come for me. You’re so good, babe. You’re gonna come for me now.”

He shuddered and she grinned, watching him orgasm. “That looked so good, babe. You’re so, so good.”

When awareness came back his eyes sought her out and he smiled. Gods, he was so handsome and she told him so. He blushed and muttered the spell that cleaned away the mess. He turned on his side and looked at her.

“Thank you, Lup,” he told her, embarrassed.

“Thank  _you,_ ” she answered. “I didn’t know how much you’d like that. I’m glad, though. We’ve got a lot of time left this cycle.”

“It was, yeah, it was good,” he told her. “I wish you were…”

“Me too, babe. Me too.”

“I love you,” he told her, his head falling to his pillow.

“You’re so good, Bear. And I love you so, so much.”


End file.
